No Nice Things
by JustAnAvidReader1029
Summary: Thomas has been trying to ask Newt out for months now yet the blonde always turns him down. Newt wants to go out with Thomas too but he has his reasons for declining. (2 parts only)
1. Chapter 1

Newt always hated his locker. It was so very far from the classrooms he had to go to and it was all the way to the back of the hall. He trudged towards it in a huff and grudge with passion. Whoever assigned him to this locker should be gelded or spayed, whichever is more fitting. As he neared his locker, he felt a hand touch his shoulder, effectively stopping him.

"Hey, Newt." The oh-so-familliar voice spoke to him. Newt only took a deep breath and before turning slowly towards the we go again.

"Hey, Thomas." Newt half-heartedly said, giving the brunette a small smile. Thomas looked handsome as always, with his gray henly, dark tight fitting pants, perfectly styled hair and a stupid, but adorable, smile on his face. Goddamn, he was so attractive.

"Algebra?" Thomas asked, his hands on his pockets, smiling at him curiously. Newt should not be even surprised that Thomas already knew his schedule. After persistent efforts of asking Newt out, he was bound to memorize his daily subjects.

"Yep." Newt shortly answered, "Was about to go to my locker to fetch my notes."

"I'll come with." Thomas offered, walking beside Newt. Thomas was acting different today. Usually, he would be all smiles, confident and flirty but today... Today he was acting timid, nervous and a little gloomy. He turned to the guy beside him, eyeing him a little and noticing the almost detached look on his face. He placed his hands on Thomas' shoulders, smiling at him reassuringly.

He knew this was the reason Thomas kept on asking him out even though he always said no. He always gave the brunette mixed signals, that he knew, but, who could blame him? He wanted to be friend with Thomas and there was nothing wrong with giving these kinds of gestures, right? It was Thomas who kept reading his actions wrong. "So, it's Friday tomorrow..."

Newt just nodded with an awkward smile, "Yeah. I just bought this new book and I'm very excited to read it tomorrow." He plainly said.

After days of outright saying "No" to Thomas, Newt kinda mastered the art of blowing someone off indirectly, but the hurt expression on the brunette's face still stayed and Newt hated that.

"So, there's no chance of us having dinner tomorrow evening?" Thomas whispered, a sad expression on his face, not really looking at Newt and more to the ground.

Alright, to be honest, he liked Thomas too, really. The brunette was funny, smart, witty and popular, and that was the problem. Thomas was popular at their school. That would mean he has friends that were exactly not like him. Thomas was kind to everyone but most of his friends were jerks, too self-absorb and like to bully some of the other kids. It was even confusing to Newt why Thomas would even hangout with people that were so opposite to him. But, nonetheless, they were a close group of people and supported each other, as far as Newt knew.

He really wants to say yes every time Thomas asks him out, but he was just afraid that all these efforts from Thomas was just a prank, that one day he'll say yes to him and his friends would pop out of nowhere and start berating him for falling for it and actually thinking that Thomas was actually interested in him.

He was just looking out for himself. Besides, he never gets anything nice and Thomas was just too good. Newt was just silent, awkward and lanky.

"Sorry." Newt whispered as they came to a halt in front of his locker. Thomas' face resembled a puppy who just got kicked. What happened to the jokingly retracting of the offer after Newt rejected him with funny hand gestures?

"Can I ask you a question?" Thomas said. This time, for the first time this encounter, looking him straight in the eye without hesitation. Newt nodded and Thomas stepped closer to him. "Is it me?"

Newt did not understand the question. What was Thomas implying?

"Do I annoy you or something?" Thomas asked, his voice shaking. Newt was gonna say something but Thomas cut him off again. "Am I in over my head to be asking you out? I know you're out of my league but, I really like you, Newt. Like, so much." Thomas said, his voice almost faltering and his gaze dropped to the ground again.

"Out of your league?" Newt asked, eyebrows raising. Why was Thomas suddenly acting like this? Newt's not used to it and, to be honest, it does not suit Thomas.

"I-I meant that in a good way!" Thomas defended for a moment before slouching again. "I just meant that, um... Newt, you voluntarily work in an animal shelter. You take your sister to school everyday even though you're running late. You have straight A's in every class-"

"You're smart too, Thomas." Newt said, but only to he ignored by Thomas who kept on talking.

"- and you tutor some of the students who come to you for help. You're always kind to people even though some of them aren't too kind to you. You are awesome, Newt, and that's why you're out of my league."

Newt can't help but stare at Thomas. He can't believe Thomas was telling him all this. What brought this on? Newt was out of his league? What a bunch of crap! If anything, it was Newt who should be hiding in shame that he even considered the possibility that this was all true. Thomas was every girl's (or guy's) dream guy! Newt would be lucky, so very lucky, to be able to date him. He must have been staring too long because Thomas just gave him a sad smile and started backing away but before Thomas was able to turn away after apologizing, Newt grabbed his arm.

"Yes." Newt blurted out, instantly blushing. He was just hoping in the heavens that this wasn't a prank because his heart won't be able to take it. His heart was beating like crazy. Hearing Thomas say all of those things flicked something inside of him.

"Wh-What?" Thomas asked, a rather confused look on his face.

"I'll go out with you." Newt confidently (well, tried) said, "Tomorrow."

If Thomas' smile was compared to the sun, it would be as blindingly warm. The brunette looked so happy and giddy all of the sudden and the look in his eye told Newt that he was very excited and satisfied. "O-Okay. Um, I'll p-pick you up at 7?"

"Sure." Newt smiled back at him, letting go of Thomas' arm.

"Yes." Thomas said, walking backwards, "Okay. Tomorrow then. See you!"

He watched Thomas walk away, all jumpy and skipping, randomly yelling "YES!" quite loudly, throwing his arm up, and managing to startle some of the student's passing by him. Newt chuckled at the brunette's antics. The brunette kept cheering as he made his way to his class and Newt suddenly remembered why he was here in the first place. He turned to his locker and made his move to get ready for his next class.

As he was sorting through it all, his dark thoughts suddenly grabbed him by the neck and shook him:

'Thomas might be happy because he finally got you to say yes, but for the wrong reasons. He might be happy because he won a bet and would be getting a prize.'

'This is all a prank, Newt. You'll see tomorrow when he takes you to a somewhere suspicious and his friends will show up and who knows what they'll do to you.'

'You're just a trophy, dumbass. To see if Thomas can ask a guy like you out.'

'You never get nice things, Newt. What makes you so sure that Thomas would be an exception? You're just really stupid.'

'Thomas is too good for you.'

Newt slammed his locker shut and leaned his head on them, trying to make his brain to stop thinking so negatively but, it was natural. He was never optimistic and he somehow knows, or predicts, that this was all a cruel joke to break him even more.

"Fucking hell." Newt wheezed out. "Why did I say yes?"

* * *

Thomas' face was gonna fall off at some point if he keeps on smiling, but he just can't help it. After 2 months of persistently asking Newt out, the blonde finally said yes! He had been in a good mood all day since and he can't deny that it feels so good. It feels so good that maybe, just maybe, Newt might feel the same way about how he feel towards the blonde.

"Did 'Blonde Angel finally said yes?" He heard from the passenger seat and turned towards it and seeing Teresa, grinning at him smugly.

"I did not call him that exactly." Thomas said, completely aware that his cheeks were burning red. He should tone it down whenever he was describing Newt to his best friend. Teresa was a smug bastard and would use anything to embarrass him. "And yeah. He did." He added with a stupid smile of his stupid face. Ugh, I'm acting like a lovesick fool.

"FUCKING FINALLY!" Teresa shouted, effectively surprising him, "I was so close to shooting you if I had to deal with your rejected ass."

Thomas sighed in annoyance. He knew telling Teresa was a bad idea but, deep in his mind, he knew that, at some point, she will find out. Teresa was a great best friend and she supported him in every way but, not in this.

No, not because she's homophobic or something. She just doesn't like dealing with Thomas' brooding whenever Newt's rejects him again and again and again. But, nevertheless, she listens to him. She knows it's important for her to listen.

"So," Teresa said, a curious look on her face, "Where are you gonna take him?" Thomas just shrugged and kept his eyes on the road. It was already 6 PM and they were driving home. A perk with living in a house right beside your best friend's is that it saves gas.

"You haven't thought about it, have you?" Teresa deadpanned, rubbing her forehead vigorously. "So, you're telling me that after months of trying to ask your precious princess out, you haven't even thought about what to do if you finally forced him into going?"

"I did not force him, you minx." Thomas defended, eyeing her darkly. He did not force Newt, right?

"Yeah?" Teresa countered, "Then what was up about the act this morning? All gloomy and shit? Wasn't that a tactic to make Newt feel guilty?"

"Wha-" Thomas started but, suddenly, Teresa's words caught up to him. Did it come off like that? Did he look like he tried the guilt-trip road? Oh my god, maybe that was why Newt finally agreed. The blonde felt sorry for him! Not because he liked him back but because he felt sorry!

To be honest, it was not like that at all. When Thomas woke up this morning, he felt all kinds of wrong. He started thinking about everything and when he saw Newt walking towards his locker, he felt even awful. Thomas knew that he looked like a pathetic fool, running after a person that wasn't even interested in him in that way. But, Newt was always nice to him. He touched him and that always made him feel warm inside. It was so good. He then decided that if, this time, Newt would reject him, he would stop trying. Stop trying to ask out the first person that made Thomas' heart truly flutter.

"It was not like that." Thomas whispered, his smile vanishing from his face, "I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. It hurts being rejected all the time, you know."

Teresa eyed him carefully, taking note of how Thomas' mood dropped dangerously low. Wow, he really do like this Newt guy. "Okay. I believe you. But let me ask something."

Thomas only nodded, taking a right turn and finally seeing their houses.

"You've dated others before, right? But you never acted like this with them. What's so different about Newt?" Teresa asked.

Despite what Thomas knew, she noticed her best friend's lingering stares at Newt and how he pined after him. And that was months before Thomas decided to ask him out. Thomas liked Newt long ago but was afraid of doing anything about it, which was confusing because he usually never backs down when he likes someone. His attraction to Newt was different though. His smiles at the blonde were different. How he acts around the blonde was different. How he talks about him was different. Thomas was nervous, affectionate and genuinely happy when Newt was involved. It was intense.

If Teresa wasn't careful with her words, she might even say that Thomas is in love.

"Everything." Thomas replied, thinking too hard based on his expression, "I just really like him, T. It just happened."


	2. Chapter 2

**From Thomas:**

 **See you later, Newt. :)**

Newt sighed as he read the text from Thomas. He still can't shake the feeling like this was all just a one big joke on him. He tried sleeping it off last night but when he woke up the next morning, he felt even more awful.

Now, he was rummaging his mess of a closet, at 5:30 in the evening, trying to find something to wear and failing miserably. Obviously, his best friend, who was currently laid on Newt's bed, was not of any help.

"Would you, please, be a helpful shuck and get up your ass!" Newt yelled, throwing Minho the blue sweater he was holding, "I'm nervous as shuck and I called you to calm me down!"

Minho only laughed at him as he expertly dodge the flying clothing that was thrown at him. "Newt, this is Thomas we're talking about! He's not gonna be the asshole you pretend he is inside your head."

Minho sat up and stared at Newt with a glimmer in his eyes. Newt knew that the day he allowed this guy to talk him into being a friend was gonna be a headache. Minho was sarcastic, annoying and loud and it makes Newt wanna kick him out and find another best friend but, he couldn't, he loved the bloke. Minho was loyal, passionate and hella attractive. Newt would not even deny having a crush on him for a little while.

"What if they pushed him into doing this?" Newt countered, pacing back and forth on his room, "What if they blackmailed him and this was the only thing that would save his sorry ass?"

He only stopped when he heard Minho chuckle. He turned to his friend and saw him shaking his head. "What?" He asked.

"This is just classic Newt." Minho said, a teasing smirk on his face, "When good things happen to him, he immediately negatively overthinks everything. Like the universe is out to get him."

"It is!" Newt screamed, throwing his hands up, "The universe hates me! It wants me to bloody suffer and drop dead!"

Minho just, in turn, stared at him with a bored expression. He, then, stood up and grabbed something from the floor and tossed it to Newt.

"That." Minho said, "The blue makes you blonder and it matches your eyes."

Newt turned to the mirror and pressed the fabric on to his body. He eyed himself and noticed that he'd never worn this short before. Where the hell did this come from?

"If you wear that, he'll have a hard time hiding a boner." He heard Minho said and he jumped from the force that forced his hand and body back. He turned to the guy and noticed his phone in Minho's hands, typing with a smirk. This is not good.

"Give that back, you twat!" Newt yelled, immediately grabbing his phone from the asian. Minho just grinned at him. Newt flipped him off before looking at his phone.

 **To Thomas:**

 **Can't bloody wait, Tommy.**

Newt's body ran cold and he stared at Minho with disbelief in his eyes and the smug bastard was just grinning from ear to ear.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Newt yelled, punching Minho's arm which, obviously, did nothing because Minho was buff as hell and Newt's scrawny punch was pathetic.

"Hey," Minho said, throwing his hands up in surrender, "You called him that. I was just giving you a push."

"That was one time, you insufferable jackass!" Newt yelled back but his growing blush did nothing to help his situation.

He did call Thomas that and to Newt's horror, Minho made it a big deal because that was the first time he heard Thomas called "Tommy". It was just a slip of the tongue, a misunderstanding. It was not something Newt called him in his head. Nope, definitely not. Shut up, Minho.

He just sighed in defeat and dragged himself to change his clothes. He turned to the clock to read what time it was.

5:45 PM

Great. An hour and 15 minutes left and he felt so cold.

* * *

"What the fuck is this?" He heard Teresa yell from his bedroom. Thomas just sighed and tried to fix his tie. She just probably saw something out of place in his room and she's just freaking out over it. He looked at himself again and he can't help but nod at his appearance. He just hope Newt approved.

"What do you think?" Thomas asked, skipping towards his room and spinning for Teresa to see.

"A tie? Seriously?" Teresa asked, a hint of judgmental glare in her eye, "It's a first date. Not prom. And you're just taking him to The Glade! Dress casually, slinthead."

Thomas looked at his outfit once again and he did notice how Teresa might have a point. He was dressed so formally that you would think he's going to a wedding.

"And Blonde Angel texted you back." Teresa said, handing him his phone back, "And he called you 'Tommy' which I know you hate." Thomas grabbed his phone and read the text.

The thing was, he was fine with being called anything close to his name as long as it was not Tommy. It reminded him of kindergarten and how the other kids would tease him when he accidentally peed himself, a memory that no matter how hard he tries to repress just keeps coming back to him. Now, reading that it was from Newt, he found it kind of... endearing. Like he was claiming the nickname and giving it a completely different memory. He smiled at the text and he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" Teresa suddenly asked, effectively pulling him back to the present, "Aren't you angry? Mad? Furious? Physically torturous?"

"Nope." Thomas said with a smile as he turned back to his best friend, "Coming from him, I like it." Teresa's mouth dropped and Thomas just snickered at it, pulling his tie out and picking out a black jeans that would look good with his gray shirt.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Teresa yelled, following Thomas to the bathroom, "Are you seriously letting him get away with it?! You did not even talk to me for hours when I called you that!"

Thomas just shrugged and pushed Teresa out of the bathroom. "I like him better than you. Well, in a dating kind of way."

He heard Teresa huff in annoyance outside and he can't help but chuckle at her antics. Well, that's what you get for having a crazy best friend. He quickly changed his pants, changing for slacks to jeans in a second. Eyeing himself on the mirror, he found himself casual enough. This would be good.

He walked out of the bathroom and found Teresa on the bed again. He quickly turned and gave Teresa a questioning look. She gave him a thumbs up and smiled at him with a bored expression.

"I'll treat you to lunch tomorrow if my date with Newt would be a success." Thomas offered, immediately making Teresa smile and stand up from the bed.

"Good!" Teresa said, walking towards him and dusting off his shoulders, "And don't worry. You look handsome. He'll be swept off his feet."

Thomas just gave her a smile as the thought of not being able to impress Newt came to his head again. That maybe this was just some pity party for him.

* * *

"Newt!" His mum called from downstairs. Is Thomas already here?! It's still 6:45 and he's still taming his mess of a hair! "There's a Thomas here for you!" He sighed in defeat as his mum gave her unique chuckle as she invited Thomas in. No, this wasn't good. Thomas and his mom should not be in the same area, let alone the same room! He quickly styled his hair only to give up because of how untameable it is. He quickly grabbed his wallet (although Thomas said he'll pay for dinner, he won't be a stupid bloke and would insist in paying at least half) and phone before heading down the stairs. He just hopped that the blue shirt, which Minho picked, was enough for tonight.

He bounded down the stairs and when he didn't see anyone on the front door, he knew they both were in the living room. When he entered said room, he saw Thomas and his mother talking and laughing, it was truly an odd thing to see. When he coughed a little loudly to grab their attention, Thomas looked at him and stood up, fixing his gray shirt. Thomas' eyes widened and stared at him up and down with his expression glazed over. Thank you, Minho.

Thomas did not look too bad either. Okay, he looked handsome. Fine, he looked hot, okay! Newt had to physically prevent himself from liking his lips because that would be so pervy. Newt was still not even sure if this wasn't just all an act but he was praying to whatever it is that's up there for it not to be. He had the right to be happy right?

"Y-You look good, Newt." Thomas said with a nervous smile.

"Thank you." Newt said, peering over Thomas' shoulder so he avoided Thomas' gaze, "You look good too."

The three of them stood there in uncomfortable silence, like they did not know what they should do next. Newt smiled at Thomas as the bloke broke out a sweat. Even though Thomas looked nervous and restless, Newt can't deny that the brunette still looked adorable and hot. How a person can manage to be both of that is out of his knowledge but, it's certainly not helping his "stay uninterested" resolve.

"Sooo..." Thomas said, kicking his foot on the carpet, "The reservation is in 7:15." Newt nodded and headed for the door, trying very very hard not to coo at Thomas' antics. He was so adorable that it was painful.

They said their goodbye's before Newt's mom managed to pull them back in to take pictures or anything like that because that would just be catastrophic and very awkward. Newt waved at her and walked towards Thomas' car.

If someone would have said to him 2 months ago that he finally broke down and agreed to a date with Thomas he would have fainted and curse himself because of how weak his willpower was, but here he was, witnessing Thomas open the passenger door for him with a nervous, yet adoring, smile that made Newt's knees weak. Curse his weakness for cute people. He thanked the brunette and got in, only to see Thomas skip towards the driver's seat, looking at him.

"You ready?" Thomas asked, turning on the engine.

Newt only nodded because this was the part where everything would all go to hell.

* * *

Newt hadn't even spoken a word to him in the car and he was already telling himself to get it together because the dinner hasn't even started yet and he can see that the blonde was already bored. Bored to death? He wouldn't know. Not when all Newt did was look out the window and glance at him from time to time. Dear god, what was he even thinking that he could show Newt a good time? This was Newt!

When they finally arrived, they walked into the receptionist and got led to their table, sitting right in front of each other. After they finally placed their order, which Thomas said that he'll pay, they stayed silent and Newt was fiddling with the table napkin. God, I really need to talk.

"So," Thomas started, one word and his chest might explode, "How are you?"

GODDAMN YOU, EDISON! Might as well ask him what his name is!

Newt looked at him in surprise, and even in amusement? "Seriously?"

"I know." Thomas said, keeping his head down, "That was stupid."

"Yeah." Newt agreed, laughter present in his voice. Thomas looked at him again and he saw that Newt was trying to hold himself together. It was either he was uncomfortable or nervous. This isn't really going too well.

"Um, you weren't at school today all day so I assumed you were at work?" Thomas then asked, finally determined to talk to Newt, "I hope the dogs did not give you a hard time."

This time, Newt smiled at him as he leaned on the table, "Yeah, the dogs were a handful. Janson ran all around the bloody building because he was trying to get away from taking a bath. Had to run after the bastard."

Thomas laughed at his story and he was kind of thankful that the atmosphere around them somehow lightened, "Janson? Are you even allowed to give them names?"

"No, we aren't." Newt said with a nervous chuckle, "I just like giving them names just for me." Thomas nodded at him. He was about to ask another one when Newt beat him to it.

"How about you?" Newt asked as the waiter finally brought them their food. "What did you do all day?"

"Oh, well, uh," Thomas said, feeling his stomach grumble from the smell of steak in front of him, "School's great. I had a test in bio, which I aced, thank you very much." Newt chuckled at that as he bought the first bite of his fish to his mouth. "Gally's been an ass at lunch and Teresa's teasing became unbearable today."

"Why is that?" Newt asked, mouth half full, which looked super adorable and Thomas felt his heart jump a little.

"She's a little excited for me, if that's what her teasing means." Thomas provided, "She's just basically relived that I didn't have to pine after you anymore."

"Who said you won't be pining in the future?" Newt asked cheekily and all Thomas can think about if how much he wanted to kiss Newt's greasy lips.

* * *

Okay, the date went well and now they were strolling the park. Thomas' friends hadn't showed up in the restaurant, which he truly expected, which would be a shame because, although it started off awkward and uncomfortable, the rest of the night was fun and oddly satisfying. Having Thomas' usual flirty and cheery personality back was a breath of fresh air because they finally talked like they should.

Dinner went on a lot longer than they both have planned because neither of them truly wanted to go yet. Their conversation was very pleasant and Newt can't help but be enticed with Thomas' voice. Thomas was genuinely nice, funny and equally witty. There hadn't been a time where Newt felt so comfortable in a date before and he only did because he forced the awful voice in his head away.

Now, though, walking in an almost empty park, Newt's thoughts came back full force. The park was the perfect crime scene. His yells won't be heard very well and they could just leave him there and die slowly after beating him without anyone batting an eye. It was terrible. He felt terrible because while he was thinking of all of these horrid things, Thomas was smiling at him stupidly.

They both went quiet when they entered the park and they just walked together. A little too close if you ask Newt but he did not really mind that much. Having Thomas close meant he'll have to deal with the cold a little less.

"Newt?" Thomas whispered. Newt turned to him and saw that Thomas had a nervous look on his face and was a little too shaky for Newt's liking.

"Yeah? Are you cold?" Newt asked, berating himself about neglecting Thomas when they got here. He rubbed his hands to the sides of Thomas' arm then brought his hands to his mouth to blow on it and before he can think of what he was about to be doing, he had already placed it on Thomas' cheeks.

Newt's own cheeks blushed at his actions and Thomas was looking at him in surprise. Newt immediately pulled his hands back and felt his cheeks heat up. He turned away from the brunette only to be pulled back again with a force and before Newt could complain about it hurting he felt cold, chapped lips on his.

Newt's mind had never been this blank before because he was already kissing back. Thomas' lips warmed him up real nice and he can't help but grab at Thomas collar to pull him in even closer. Thomas' arms circled his waist and everything around them seemed moot because the way their lips moved together was enough to make time seem slower. Newt had never felt this blissed out before and he was so sure it was because this was with Thomas. Tommy.

'What the hell are you doing?! You're getting sucked in!'

The voice showed up again.

'You are fucked up to think this is all real!

'Be realistic, Newt! It's just a joke! A dare!'

Even Thomas kissing him feverishly isn't enough to make the voices stop and, even though he felt conflicted to, he pulled away from the kiss. Newt was breathing heavy while Thomas still looked dazed from the kiss.

"Oh my god," Thomas said, pulling at his hair and staring at Newt with a fearful expression, "Newt, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! It's just you were so close and I just felt like you really did like me too! I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid! I never should've-"

"Is this all real?" Newt asked, a serious expression on his face. He wanted to know because, at this point, he really wanted to kiss Thomas again but he can't risk getting his heart broken, that is, if this was just a bloody prank.

* * *

"What?" Thomas asked, still panicking from his stupid excuse of an apology for kissing Newt but, to be really honest, he did not regret kissing Newt. Newt kissed back and that meant something right? That maybe they liked each other? Not just one-sided?

"This." Newt motioned for the both of them, "Is this a prank?" Thomas took a step back at Newt's insinuation. He thought this was a prank? Why would he go through all of this just for a damn prank? "Is this just a dare your friends set you up with?"

"Wh-" Thomas started, a little offended that Newt thought that he would do such a thing.

"Please tell me it's not, Tommy, because I really like you and I don't want to get my heart broken just because your friends want to make fun of me."

"It's not." Thomas said, finally understanding why Newt was like this.

Newt was always taken for granted. Whenever he was done helping someone, he don't even get a simple gesture of gratitude from them. He was always nice to everyone yet nobody ever has the time to ask how he was doing. Everything that Newt did came unrewarded and that was unfair. Thomas knows it's unfair because Newt was a gift. He should be treasured.

"It's not?" Newt asked, his voice shaking, "You're friends are not gonna bloody come running in and make fun of me?"

"No!" Thomas said, stepping closer to Newt and holding his hands, "They're not because they know how much I like and adore you. You're amazing, Newt

"Hardly." Newt chuckled as he looked down and stared at their intertwined hands.

"You are." He insisted, he needed Newt to understand how amazing he is, "How do you think I fell for you? You're different, Newt. Good different and you should have the nice things you deserve. I'm just really wishing I'm one of those things."

Thomas waited. He waited for Newt to look up and reject him for the hundredth time. He waited for Newt to walk away because Thomas basically said he loved the blonde and that was way too heavy to put on someone's shoulders but, it was the truth. He fell for him. He fell in love with Newt without really knowing the blonde first. He's finally able to accept the truth that he was pinning for Newt, not 2 months ago but, for half a year.

"You are," Newt whispered so softly that Thomas almost missed it, "You are, Tommy."

And if Thomas' nose felt like it broke when he leaned in again to capture Newt's lips, he did not care. Not when he knows he has a sure shot of being together with Newt.

* * *

And if his lips felt kind of sore and numb from Thomas' relentless kissing, he did not care. Not when some of the negativity inside his head is being kissed away by this wonderful boy in front of him.


End file.
